


Covert

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just expanding a little on the "Billy as voyeur" theme that the lovely <a href="http://owlgrey.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://owlgrey.livejournal.com/"><b>owlgrey</b></a> does so well in <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/new_cuba/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/new_cuba/"><b>new_cuba</b></a> RPverse, and enlisting the help of a couple more lovely actors to do so.  Takes place this summer when <i>Casino Royale</i> had just finished filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=owlgrey).



Billy wasn't sure how it had happened. Everything was so very surreal—Elijah flying out for his birthday, telling him that he had a surprise for Billy; Elijah taking him to London; meeting both the most recent James Bonds in one day and now… this.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

_Understatement of the year,_ Billy thought to himself, cock so hard it hurt, breath trapped painfully in his throat as Elijah's palm pressed against his crotch, pressing him dangerously closer to the crack in the door. How Elijah had known what was going on when Pierce and Daniel excused themselves from the lunch table, Billy had no idea, but right now he didn't care. Elijah was a genius, and now Billy stood in a washroom stall, palms pressed flat on either side of the door, Elijah pressed up behind him as they both watched the men who thankfully had taken the long way around to the toilets and hadn't bothered to check the stalls for occupants before slamming against each other, engaging in a heated kiss just in the perfect spot for Billy to see.

"Fuck me," Daniel growled, and Elijah's hand cupping over Billy's mouth with perfect timing was the only thing that stopped a small, pained whimper from emerging. His eyes went impossibly wider as Pierce turned the man, shoved him forwards over the sink, and unzipped his trousers, dropping them as he reached in his own back pocket for lube.

_Pierce Brosnan carries lube in his back pocket. My God, I'm scarred for life._

Billy silently pressed against Elijah's hand, wanting to groan in relief when it finally slipped inside his trousers, stroking him slowly as Pierce prepped his partner, Daniel writhing encouragingly against the fingers inside him and making it very clear that he'd done this before. Yeah, that was it. Billy was going to die a happy man.

"Goddamnit, I told you to fuck me," Daniel repeated, and Pierce growled back, biting into Daniel's shoulder hard enough to make the man arch, eyes closed, as Pierce produced a condom, got his cock out, and rolled it on.

"Impatient little slut, aren't you?" Pierce muttered. Elijah's hand quickened just a fraction.

"What are you going to do about it?" Daniel bit back, and that was all it took for Pierce to shove himself inside, prompting another arch and a grunt from Daniel, whose knuckles were white on the counter and whose eyes, suddenly, locked with Billy's through the mirror, focusing unerringly on the crack between the stall and the door.

_Fuck._

But Daniel didn't stop, didn't complain, didn't alert Pierce to Billy's presence, and Billy could've sworn he felt Elijah smirk against his shoulder as his hand stroked faster again, thumb doing wicked things to the ridge of Billy's cock.

In fact, Daniel continued to stare, defiantly, as the other man pounded into him unaware, his eyes on Billy's as Billy whimpered and moaned silently into Elijah's hand. Billy felt himself surging ever closer, his body spurred on by the illicit thrill of it, and when Daniel, eyes never leaving Billy's, slowly ran his tongue over his lips in the mirror, Billy was done for, arching hard into Elijah's hand, come streaking the inside of underwear that Elijah had never bothered to remove.

It didn't take long for the other couple to finish, and as Elijah tucked him in and zipped up, Billy was positively mortified. But Daniel knew, and there was no reason to keep it from Pierce, who would surely tell eventually. Sheepishly, Billy emerged, Elijah whistling happily behind him, and refused to meet Pierce's eyes. Billy made to leave the loo immediately, but Elijah caught him by the elbow, stepping over to the sink to wash his hand first.

So Billy was forced to stand still, blushing profusely, eyes on the ground, until a pair of polished leather shoes appeared in his line of sight, and a gentle finger tipped his chin up.

"Billy. You don't seriously think that was a coincidence, do you?" Pierce asked, his eyes kind and teasing. Billy spluttered a moment, stared, and then focused an accusatory eye on Elijah.

"What the hell?!"

Elijah couldn't hold back then, laughing uproariously, and then Daniel joined him, Pierce holding on just by a hair.

"You… you… Elijah!"

"What?" Elijah replied innocently, winking. "I knew you'd like it. They were game. Don't try to deny it."

"You little minx," Billy growled, though he really wanted to grab Elijah and kiss him. What a glorious surprise.

"Hey Billy," Pierce interrupted gently. "You know who still hasn't gotten his…" Billy watched Pierce's eyes, flicking conspicuously to Elijah's crotch and back, and then Daniel's evil little smile.

_Ooh. Good plan._

"Umm…." Elijah broke in, backing slowly away as three men stalked towards him with an identical glint in their eyes. "Guys…?"

And that was how Elijah Wood found himself pressed to a washroom wall, each wrist in the hand of a different James Bond as his boyfriend sunk to his knees and blew him. All in all, it was a pretty good afternoon.


End file.
